


[闲散蕾]魅魔

by najiulai



Category: Chinese Uploader RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, 羞耻play
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/najiulai/pseuds/najiulai
Summary: 排雷：ABO，蕾中心，闲散蕾双A，魅魔含二设YYGQ工具人，边缘性行为有，猩→蕾有，花蕾姐妹情有，幻蕾自助餐有，花幻暗示特供复活卡*勿上升*
Relationships: 猩鸭, 花蕾, 闲散蕾 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	[闲散蕾]魅魔

“某幻，你赶快回来啊，我顶不住了！”

花少北抱着怀里的蕾丝，焦虑地把手机扔在一旁。蕾丝已经有些神志不清了，哼哼唧唧地逮着个胸口就往上蹭。花少北给他擦了擦汗，“我要死了兄弟，你赶紧醒过来吧我求你了……”

蕾丝半张着嘴，口水将嘴唇浸得湿红发亮，眼睛歪着，浑身散发着清甜的气息，却将花少北逼得头昏脑涨想打人。

Alpha本来是很稳定的，他们几个认识那么久了也没出过问题，今天本来是约着晚上一起吃火锅，为了从根源上断绝蕾丝的白嫖行为，下午还是他俩专门一块去超市买的菜。不用拍营业视频，所以买了点酒。

蕾丝那个半瓶气泡酒就醉的事迹早就广为传唱了，花少北开玩笑说来个经典复刻，蕾丝那会半笑不笑的，他还有点奇怪，但也没追问。回了家他在房间里剪实况，蕾丝趴在沙发上打游戏，他出来倒水喝时蕾丝已经睡着了。

花少北顺手拉了张毯子给他盖上，刚搭上去，蕾丝就醒了，含糊地说了句“想喝水”，花少北随手递了罐三得利草莓味给他，回房间继续干活，渲染完伸个懒腰，发现蕾丝站在门口，看起来快哭了。

“吓我一跳老蕾，怎么了？”他手撑着椅子扶手，蕾丝走过来，随着靠近一股甜味跟着飘过来，花少北下意识往后退了退，蕾丝顿时就不动了。那是Alpha的信息素。他自己也是Alpha，虽然他和蕾丝的气味不相冲，Alpha之间仍然有相互排斥的本能。

花少北站起来，忍着身体微妙的急躁牵住了蕾丝的手腕，他俩体型相近，都是瘦高的身材，打起来未必谁会占下风，但尽管信息素正不加节制地释放，蕾丝脸上却没有挑战的表情，反而……花少北愣了愣。

这是，发情了？

“我难受。”蕾丝哭唧唧地把头往他肩膀上靠，花少北卧槽了一句。老蕾喜欢往人身上蹭他是知道的，但一般当他人形抱枕的是中国Boy，作为他们五个里唯一的Beta，信息素不会对Boy造成影响。何况Boy是个颜料缸，蕾丝冲他发嗲他老享受了。

花少北还没被他这么直白地撒娇过，一时有点懵，蕾丝却熟门熟路地往身上缠。血气方刚的男孩子，被这么弄得顿时有点受不了，花少北想把他推开，又怕他难过，没留神就被蕾丝双腿夹住了一条腿，夹得他脱口爆了句粗，“老蕾你好紧啊。”

伸手一摸，蕾丝腿间已经湿透了，脸上还委委屈屈，撅着嘴，花少北也有点醉意：“兄弟，我对你真没有非分之想你知道吧。”可下一秒他已经咬住了蕾丝的嘴唇，那个男人天生就长了两片适合被吻的软肉，被他吻上来就从善如流地张开嘴，喉间还翻涌着撩动神经的细小呻吟，花少北粗喘着，把他往外推，手不自觉地去解他的腰带。

老蕾和两年前完全不一样了，即便朋友随便吃个饭也要精心打扮，这会不但化了眼妆，裤子也是紧身包臀的，他拨弄了半天才解开，两人倒在沙发上，蕾丝的假哭就没停过，花少北渐渐急了，压着声音在他耳边问他：“老蕾你是不是被人干过啊。这么会发骚，谁调教的，直播间老板？”

蕾丝颤了颤，花少北的指尖刮过他的淫穴，只当是他太敏感，接着在乱猜，“总不至于是中国Boy吧，你是不是这么顶他的。”

他从来不知道Alpha的穴会这么好进，稍稍用力指腹就被裹住了，透明湿甜的淫液汩汩地往外涌，蕾丝哑着嗓子在叫，色得要命，花少北吞了吞口水。

他和某幻当室友有段日子了，两人相处得很怪，在外是好哥们，私底下却好像七十年代通过相亲认识的情侣，进展特别缓慢，至今还没搞到床上。尽管蕾丝和某幻谁也没提，花少北知道他俩以前处过对象。到哪一步不知道，他只知道每次跟他肢体接触某幻都害羞，可蕾丝随便扒拉，某幻一点反应都没有。

说不吃醋是不可能的，看到这样的蕾丝，他又有点犹疑了。作为争夺心仪的Omega的两个Alpha，他先天有想要压制蕾丝的胜负心，但血液灌向下体却绝不仅仅因为什么胜负心。他想……让他哭得更大声。

而蕾丝正在用软穴吞咽他的手指，几乎已经吞掉了第一个指节，随着身体的颤动，他的腿根开始浮现紫罗兰色的淫纹，花少北猛地缩了手，汽水声砰砰跳水声咚咚，他咽了咽口水，晕乎乎地压着蕾丝的肩膀：“你等会啊，等着。”

花少北溜进某幻的房间，没记错的话就在杂物柜的第一个抽屉里，他一拉开，果然。Omega专用的跳蛋和吸奶贴，都是之前Boy送的生日礼物，当时没有恶心到某幻，却留下了人类早期驯服触电猩猩珍贵影像，伤害不大但侮辱极强。

没想到眼下派上了用场。清洗之后，跳蛋轻易就塞了进去，蕾丝边叫着“不要”边试图合上腿，被花少北压着又往里捅了捅，同时贴上乳贴，直接推到最强档，蕾丝一下就漏电了，嘴里呜呜地哭着，淫穴哗啦喷出了水，花少北被浇得裤子湿了一片，信息素爆炸强烈，他猛然腿软了，跪在蕾丝面前，眼前就是湿哒哒的蜜穴，仍在跳蛋的刺激下一张一合。

甜腻的气味紧紧攥着他的感官，花少北拼命控制着自己不要舔上去，蕾丝已经哭得有点失神了，淫纹从腿间向全身蔓延，繁复华丽又邪性张扬。蕾丝惨兮兮地挂着泪拽着花少北的袖口，一点Alpha的样子都没有，好像他毫不知道自己有多气势逼人。花少北内心疯狂骂街，同时想强奸他又想暴打他，却什么都做不到。

蕾丝红着眼眶，一个劲想往他身边凑，花少北只好把他搂进怀里，两人相互抚摸和亲吻，某幻回到家，看见的就是花少北和蕾丝衣衫不整地滚在沙发上的景象。“我操什么情况兄弟，”某幻僵硬地转着脑袋，“你俩干啥呢，北子哥怎么哭了。”

花少北大松了口气，他在群里发消息说临时有事聚餐取消，老番茄秒回，中国Boy却迟迟没有声音，他生怕Boy在某幻之前进来，这个场面就更没办法解释了。“你帮我帮一下他，我不行了。”

“什么我帮你帮他，”某幻艰难地上前去，花少北一下掀开了毯子。蕾丝几乎已经脱干净了，全身遍布着紫色纹样，某幻晃了晃，几乎也要没站稳跌坐在地上。两个Alpha的信息素搅混在一起，他就算再tough也难以支撑，声音有点走调，“我帮什么啊，兄弟，我是个Omega，我裂开了好吗。”

花少北带着哭腔：“妈的，你不是跟他搞过吗，安抚他一下怎么了！”

某幻愣了愣，“确实我……曾经跟他是一对，”他过了片刻才苦涩说，“但是型号不匹配。你现在知道了吧，蕾丝这个幕墙狗只喜欢Alpha，我还能说啥，yo，祝福你俩。”

花少北也愣住了，“不是，你说啥呢，”他陡然加大了音量，“我寐和他那啥，我靠！我俩是清白的！他不搞Omega我还不搞Alpha呢！救救兄弟啊！某幻好哥哥！”

Omega的信息素对Alpha有天然的牵制和影响，蕾丝嗅到了熟悉的味道，紧绷的神经似乎放松了些许，某幻上前握住他的手，逐渐转移他的注意力让花少北得以脱逃出来，蕾丝的意识却丝毫没有回来，紧皱着眉头像是在做一场噩梦。

某幻将自己的腺体凑到蕾丝嘴边，却被他躲开了，某幻无奈地看了花少北一眼，就跟你说他不喜欢Omega的。花少北也十分错愕，“你妹跟他上过床吗？”

“我没妹妹寐上床！啊！”某幻尬住了，“他那个，他，不肯当上面的……啊我真的裂了。”

“……我们把他打晕送回家吧。”

花少北自暴自弃了，某幻却没有接话，而是凑过去，将跳蛋拨到最轻的力度，然后握住蕾丝湿淋淋的性器，开始缓慢地套弄。蕾丝哭得都快没声了，弄出来一次总归要好过一点。

由缓至急，他撸了半天，蕾丝却毫无反应，某幻手酸得直甩，渐渐从成竹在胸五分钟搞定变成垮起个批脸，日了，Alpha都这么难搞的吗？他又把跳蛋调高了一级。蕾丝也只是内八状并了并腿。花少北一脸你咋还不如我，扶着额头，场面变得十分尴尬，两人对视了一眼，不约而同地凑过去，某幻含住了茎身，花少北的舌头探进了软穴。

蕾丝终于有了反应。他的声音已经哑透了，断断续续地发了几个音：“闲…闲散…”

底下碌碌耕耘的两人根本没听清他说的什么，只顾极尽唇舌之力把他往高潮上推，蕾丝抖得快要散架，却除了水别的什么都不肯吐。

Boy敲门时，某幻已经有点发热反应了，两个人弄了半天一点屁用都没有，手忙脚乱地打算遮掩一下，王瀚哲已经用备用钥匙进来了。

“我操，我就知道你们在背着我搞这种见不得人的事情！”颜料桶超级大猩奋地指着沙发上的三人，花少北已经彻底搞不动了，腾地站起来，双眼失神地拉着某幻往房间走：

“这逼交给你了博爱葛格，你把他弄回家吧……唉我真是透了。”

“哎，不是，什么情况啊？”

中国Boy有些懵逼，但再仔细看一眼蕾丝差不多也就明白了。

随着体温的高低不定，蕾丝身上的淫纹也时深时浅，Boy的眼神暗了暗，走到他旁边把跳蛋、乳贴都拽下来，跳蛋像产卵一样一粒一粒地脱出来，拉扯和喷涌出更多的水分，他若有所思地看着那被迫撑开的穴口，指尖缓慢地揉按上去。

“不要，”蕾丝却像突然醒了，细瘦的指节抓住Boy的手腕，“你敢进来我就撒了你。”

有点破音语气却十分沉着。

Boy听了，明明挑起着嘴角，眼神却全是苦涩，他拧开一瓶冰露，含了一口喂给蕾丝，一直到他完全吞下去才松口，“再喝一口，乖。要脱水的。”

蕾丝哼唧着又喝了几口。

接着他放下水瓶，把乱糟糟散在沙发里的人收拾收拾揽进怀里，叹息似的说：“他比我聪明，知道得不到你就远远离开你，做被你敬重的强者，和你像星星一样呼应。”

“可是我做不到啊。还不是太贪恋你身边的温暖，你要什么我给就是了，至于你不想给的，你放心，中国Boy很懂事的，不会问你要一分一毫。”

蕾丝又好像完全睡着了，连先前紧皱的眉心都舒展开。

这么轻信别人，不怕吃亏吗。Boy无奈地给他穿好衣服，房子的主人已经不知道干什么去了，真就只有他千里送人头，团宠实锤。Boy带着蕾丝上了车，蕾丝在副驾驶座上，被安全带绑着像个小朋友睡得安安稳稳。车子开到他家楼下，Boy握着方向盘，没有立刻将他叫醒。

要是现在办了他会怎样。让他知道随便在别人怀里睡着很危险。

王瀚哲感觉血液在腿间突突直跳，那份礼物在他到来前被拆开了，又由他亲手包回去，现在完完整整摆在他眼前。诱人的裤子怎么穿回去他就能再怎么剥下来，突然他的呼吸急促起来，闻不到信息素本身是一大损失，但蕾丝很甜，就算没有信息素也能尝出来。大片的淫纹仍然浮现在他眼前，王瀚哲猛然解开了自己的裤子，对着蕾丝撸了起来。

这个距离，可能会射在他脸上。把他搞得脏兮兮的，就算擦干净也仍然能被闻出来，带着别的男人的精液味，这算不算是自己标记了这个Alpha呢。

他越弄越快，蕾丝的那个眼镜，没有镜片真是可惜，不然射花了镜片就更像个淫荡教师了。Boy轻轻叫着蕾丝的名字，仿佛能听见那沙哑的声音做出回应，接着像触电般高高低低地啼叫，然后他真的触电了。

蕾丝睁开了眼，直直地看着他，Boy的声音戛然而止，撸到一半的性器还指着蕾丝的脸。“不进来怎样都可以，”他不敢置信是蕾丝在说，“我不在乎。我甚至可以帮你，随便你们怎么想都行，但是只有一个人可以进来。”

Boy的头皮哐哐直跳，他分不清蕾丝说的进来是指身体还是心，但他什么都想不了，“帮我，帮帮我。”

他敢保证他看到了一条细长的尾巴。那尾巴裹上了他的肉棒，和蕾丝的手一道上下滑动，Boy爽得直挺腰，眼睛快要翻到天花板后面去了，“蕾丝……蕾丝……求你，用用嘴。”

蕾丝似乎考虑了一下，然后就照做了，他侧着身子探过来，吐了一口口水在柱体上，然后俯下身吞吐起来。Boy的手插进蕾丝的头发里，拼命忍住才没有把他死死往下按，蕾丝的舌头很灵活，像百十条分叉的小蛇同时勾引着冠状的头部，Boy呼哧呼哧地喘着，突然紧绷了身体，蕾丝机警地撤出来，用手一捂，浓稠的精液喷溅在了手心。

蕾丝半垂着眼睛，状似要将白浊擦在Boy的脸上，Boy还在失神地品尝着余韵，蕾丝却转而抽出一张纸巾，将手指仔仔细细地擦干净，唯独留着中指伸进嘴里舔了一圈。

Boy痛苦地发出悲鸣。

这个男人，你得不到他。

蕾丝懒懒地说，“我回家家啦。晚安王瀚哲。”

关上车门，他脸上的轻松表情却一扫而空。家里的灯亮着，那个人肯定在等着。

……死定了。

蕾丝还在鬼鬼祟祟地掏钥匙，闲散已经打开了门。

“我去洗个澡%￥@#—”

想跑？没等蕾丝含混地说完，闲散已经把他按在了门板上，不由分说地吻了下去。嘴里有别人的味道，身上也是。不同于蕾丝这种对气味没那么敏感的Alpha，闲散能够从不同的信息素中提取实实在在的威胁和刺激。

蕾丝捏着他的袖口似乎想说什么，闲散却先一步把他打横抱起来，直接扔上了床。

“你让我洗个澡，真的……”

“我不嫌你脏，你嫌什么？”闲散有些粗暴地把他的衣服扒下来，蕾丝好像有点害怕了，不敢回嘴，也不敢解释。闲散几乎是直奔他腿根，赌气似的咬了两口，舌头便钻进了蜜穴。

完全不一样……

蕾丝哭得打了个嗝，闲散一舔他全身都软了，一点招架的力气都没有，浑身的淫纹刷地显现出来，他本来是想藏一下的，两秒破功。

“被看到了？”闲散有点没好气地问，蕾丝只好点头承认，又找补，“但是他们没关系的，不会害我。”

闲散二话没说解开裤子就插了进去，Alpha的性器粗壮，每次都有很长的前戏，蕾丝疼得浑身都蜷起来了，又不敢叫，可怜巴巴地观察闲散的表情。“疼吗？”闲散却问，“我也不会害你，但很多行为会让你疼。你是觉得只要没死疼也没关系？”

蕾丝这才扯着嗓子干嚎起来：“闲散老板你这个老色批——痛死死了啦。”

闲散气得想一路捅到底，但还是退了出来，“哪里被碰了？我给你舔干净。”

蕾丝的尾巴甩来甩去，状似无意地贴着闲散的腿根绕，“散散哥哥今天怎么这么兴奋。还没亲几下就已经硬成这样了。我不在家的时候是不是很想我，有没有像Omega一样抱着我的衣服自慰。”

其实他听到舔干净心已经乱了，故意说一堆有的没的分散注意，闲散却抓着他的手指：“自慰了还有什么力气收拾你？”

闲散舔的手指正是之前他用来挑逗Boy的那根，蕾丝在心里吐着舌，果然被闻出来了，同时又被那舌头搞得要疯。闲散用尖尖的犬齿刮擦他的指腹，在就快要划破时又用柔软的舌尖包裹上去，带着点安神的薄荷气息的信息素无处不在地侵袭着他，蕾丝被搞得又开始淫水泛滥，很难想象，闲散这样强硬的Alpha闻起来却是甜甜的果香，恰好那个味道蕾丝又一闻就上头。

说别人……闲散暗暗腹诽，他自己不也是被舔了下手指乳头就硬了，又肿又涨地翘着，配上全身的印记真的淫荡到不行。那条扰人的尾巴还在乱甩，闲散趁着他不备一把抓住，像帮他口交一样吞吐着尾巴尖。气死人了连这里都有其他人的味道。

闲散怒从心起，吮吸得便更用力。

蕾丝自从被捉住尾巴，整个人便软在了床上。由于移动速度过快，魅魔的尾巴对于大部分人类来说都只是一道虚空的影子，即便看到了也不可能摸得到，除非它主动蹭过来，但被抓住就更不可能了。

同时，它也是他最大的弱点。闲散以前从来没有对他的尾巴动过手，蕾丝才如此得意忘形，尾巴尖是他浑身上下最为敏感的地方，被含在嘴里逗弄简直是要了他的命，他半翻着白眼，舌头也有一半吐在外面，快感一波一波地席卷全身，底下的水不要钱似的往外淌，他觉得自己漂浮在海面上，就快要脱水了，迎面飘来一叶名叫闲散的小船，他大声呼救，闲散却在他的肚脐上装了一根抽水管子……

快感太过密集，他连自己射了都不知道，只在那里哀哀地哭，被闲散抱在怀里吻了半天才反应过来，顿时觉得这个看起来没有一点坏心思的散散其实是个最大的坏胚。

“老说主播迫害老板，”蕾丝坏掉了一样嗓子哑得要命，“就从来没看见老板迫害主播——”

“别说话。”闲散皱着眉，从床上翻了下去，蕾丝立马爬到镜子前检查自己的形象。尽管漏水漏得脱水了，脸却有点虚浮。好久没有好好做到底了，他原本是想早点回家洗白白打扮得漂漂亮亮迎接闲散的，却没想到弄成这个样子。

蕾丝暗自算计着要是现在冲进卫生间把门锁死，出来被闲散弄到下不了床的几率有多大。虽然现在这个光景，下不来床也不是什么大问题。

还没等他动一下，闲散已经回来了，端着一碗温热的冰糖雪梨。蕾丝乖乖坐着，任由闲散一勺一勺喂给他。喝完最后一口糖水，蕾丝扬着脸等表扬，闲散却慢悠悠放下碗勺，斩钉截铁地又把他推倒了。

满身都是未竟的性事留下的痕迹。闲散已经不生气了，小蕾不知道，被欺负得有点惨的他比元气满满更诱人。开门的那一瞬间，蕾丝一身的破碎气息搞得他满脸燥红，心脏乱跳，差点就盖过了心疼，只想着要把他摁在床上狠狠凌辱。

“你就是喜欢被绑起来是吧？”

“嗯…嗯？”

闲散突然没头没尾地问了一句，把蕾丝给问愣了，闲散却解开了自己的领带扎在他两只手腕上，一紧，双手便被绑在了一起。

“老板要搞调教吗，调教西铁苦搭塞，剥裤挖呆胶布打油，我老MM豆了。”蕾丝听起来阴阳怪气得要命，闲散却一言不发将他摆好，正了正镜框又往下拉了一点，再次掏出性器，对着他的脸。

蕾丝自觉张开了嘴。只有精液能将发情的魅魔安抚，闲散知道的，却没有下一步动作。蕾丝难耐地等了片刻，脸上开始发烫。老板又在欺负人，明知他脸皮薄却故意放置他。

手被绑着，动起来很艰难。他双腿分开跪在床上，就算舔不到闻一下也好，这个Alpha的气味特别能安抚他的神经。他凑过去像只手短短的仓鼠，从滚轮里面探出脑袋够自己的饮水器，他不太确定闲散是真生气了还是在玩情趣，试探地伸出舌尖舔了一下。

闲散咬紧了牙。可恶啊，这个不知死活的家伙。Alpha的占有欲有多强，同为Alpha的这个混蛋怎么会不知道。明明长了张尖牙利齿的嘴，在他面前却从来只知道撒娇耍赖，话稍微说狠一点就扁着嗓子哭。那东西太大，捅进去至少得三天出不了声，闲散没舍得过，但他眼波流转的挑逗实在太招人。

顶在了他喉结上。那里有几根胡子，白天剃掉了，晚上就会冒出一点胡茬，没什么刺痛的感觉，蕾丝却总是在意得不行。他果然叫起来了：“不要玩我了老板，饿饿，饭饭。”

“饿着。”闲散把他的手举过头顶，从耳垂开始吮吻，“出去聚餐，饿着肚子回来了，”他含着耳垂上那颗痣，蕾丝一抖一抖地夹紧屁股，尾巴缠在闲散的腿上，看起来就像只是闲散的声音就快把他操坏了。“别人是吃饭还是吃你？”

“才没有，”蕾丝想把胳膊圈在闲散的脖子上，却被按着放不下来，“我只是被摸了几下——”他又说不出来了，Alpha在攻击他的乳头，叼在齿间来回磨噬，难耐得他夹紧双腿，蜜穴空虚得像被百足的虫子啃咬，一叠声地叫，“闲散，散散……我难受死了你快点给我呜呜……”

闲散插了两根手指进去。Alpha没有腺体，被咬住的是他瘦得突出的锁骨，蕾丝一定是被咬疼了，却丝毫没有痛苦的表情，反倒抽抽噎噎地往闲散身上蹭，试图让手指进得更深些，闲散却一反常态地小气，就是不肯给他爽，非但如此，啃完了胸口又去啃后腰。

蕾丝是不怕痒的，平时谁挠他都没反应。情事中，平素柔韧的腰却变得极其敏感，他几乎跳了起来，声音娇得没法听，闲散的呼吸一下就重了：“再多叫几声。”

“可恶……可恶呜呜，哎呀……啊……啊哈啊哈啊啊哎呀……我都要窜不桑气鸟……妈妈啊哈……”他喘得真的有点厉害，闲散停了停，拽着他的脚踝把他拉下来，伸手捂住他的口鼻过了片刻，蕾丝哼哼唧唧地开始用牙咬手腕上的领带了，“老板你这个领带是不是好贵的，上面都是我的口水，呼呼。”

闲散不理他，在他腰下垫了个枕头，掰开他的腿根啃咬过去，“我没了，我都被榨干了，”蕾丝也不知道在乱叫什么，手指进出明明就还有水喷在他脸上。闲散的额发都湿了，这会儿反而不再急切，一点一点从后面安抚到前面，舌尖覆过他每一寸柔嫩的皮肤。蕾丝舒服得要命，手指抓着被单，又觉得太远，柔情蜜意地在闲散的发间穿来穿去。

“怎么办啊怎么办啊，”他泼皮耍赖那么地说，“我好像太喜欢你了。”

闲散只是捉着他的手腕拉到眼前，然后在他手心印下一个吻。

“笨比蕾丝。”

“才不笨，全世界最聪明蕾克西班班！”

“嗯，是嘛。”闲散来来回回扩张了二十分钟，蕾丝都已经口出狂言你再不搞我都要睡过去鸟，他还在用舌头和手指试探充血程度。蕾丝不停地这里摸一下那里动一下，发出各种要命的声音捣乱，闲散硬是不为所动，直到他终于舒了口气。

蕾丝猛然紧张了。

“放松。”闲散只说了这么一句，便刻不容缓地捣了进去，蕾丝所有的空虚和酸涩一瞬间就被填满了，Alpha的性器石破天惊地开辟着他的疆土，却又那么坚定沉稳，蕾丝一点也没觉得痛，只有不断深入的满足，他挂在闲散的肩膀上嗯嗯呜呜地叫着，一半的魂魄都被顶了出去，只知道收紧手臂将身体更加紧紧相贴。

快感太疯狂，可能要死了。他的鼓膜发胀，屏蔽了一切声音，只能听见由骨骼和皮肤传来的有力心跳，蕾丝无意识地叫着什么，被双手捧住脸蛋时才发觉自己在叫闲散的名字。接着是不由分说、排山倒海的吻。

蕾丝在浪尖上浮浮沉沉，他知道他们会有很好的明天。

fin.


End file.
